


I knew you were You were gonna come to me//And here you are//But you better choose carefully//'Cause I'm capable of anything//Of anything and everything ....

by flickawhip



Series: Trans!Lacey [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Succubus!Mickie, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampire!Stephanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mickie and Stephanie find each other...Prequel to Trans!Lacey verse.





	I knew you were You were gonna come to me//And here you are//But you better choose carefully//'Cause I'm capable of anything//Of anything and everything ....

The first time either Mickie or Stephanie were aware of each other it was the pull of soul to soul, need to need, neither woman able to quite ignore what they were feeling. Stephanie finds herself smiling even as she finds herself looking down at the smaller woman, noting the sparkle in Mickie’s eyes. 

“Succubus...”

“Vampire....”

Despite herself Mickie lets her hand move to rest on Stephanie’s wrist, nimble fingers closing over the pulse point, the shock of cold against hot draws a noise of pure lust from each woman, Mickie smiling at the lack of pulse. Noting the curiosity with which Stephanie is watching her, confusion brightening her ice-blue eyes, her own dark brown sparkling further as she stepped closer, running a hand through Stephanie’s darker brown curls, enjoying her soft noise of surprise, her voice low and soft. 

“You know if we do this....”

“There’s no going back...”

Despite her words Stephanie does pull Mickie closer, her fangs dropping even as she kisses the succubus, her soft moan greeted with a noise of sheer pleasure from Mickie, the world seems to drop away the longer they kiss until neither woman can stop what happens, Mickie’s hand finding it’s way under Stephanie’s dress, quick, warm, fingers laying claim even as Stephanie bites down, drinking a little of Mickie’s blood, the two finding they need very little stimulation to take pleasure together, Mickie’s blood naturally arousing Stephanie, Stephanie’s natural healing power stopping her from needing to heal Mickie’s bite wounds, Stephanie soon coming undone under Mickie’s touch, Mickie’s smirk almost cocky as she licks her fingers clean, both women hit by a new sensation, they are bound. 

“So... it is done... wife...”

“Yes.... wife.”


End file.
